fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Chronicles/Mission Start
Summary This is the first episode of the first season of Metroid Chronicles. It features Samus attempting to capture a kihunter that acquired information on many members of the Federation. Plot After the intro, the first shot of the series is of the atmosphere over Earth as a small ship, silhouetted against the sun, descends into the atmosphere. The shot tracks down to a civilization on the surface, bustling with humans walking about, talking to each other, so on and so forth. The shot then goes to an alley way, revealing a shadowy figure, traversing the alley, evading view of Federation soldiers patrolling the nearby area. This creature crawls about, when suddenly, a sound catches their attention. They turn to the source, seeing darkness. Then, a green light starts to pierce the darkness. The person behind the light walks into view, and as Samus' famous theme starts up, the camera starts at their armored feet, tracking upwards, revealing Samus' famous varia suit, before a full shot of it is revealed, the light from the visor illuminating the formerly hidden kihunter, a burn mark over their eye, a satchel hanging between their claws. The camera then cuts back to the inside of the Federation Meeting Assembly Hall, where we're introduced to Chairman Keaton, Chairman Vogl, Old Bird, and the Supreme Council. Keaton's looking into an orb like device. Keaton - Annnnnnnd Samus should be approaching the target as we speak. He puts it away and turns towards the rest of the people. Keaton - Now, why were we called forth? We are dealing with one kihunter. Supreme Council Man 1 - True, but this attack isn't like others... The scene cuts back to Samus chasing down the kihunter, and we can hear the men at the Assembly Hall speaking all the while. Keaton - How so? As Keaton continues speaking, the kihunter tries to fly, but Samus quickly shoots out a wing. Supreme Council Man 1 - Whenever space pirates attacked us, they were hardly subtle. Yet now, we get a kihunter engaging in espionage on us. As the supreme council man(1) speaks, the kihunter shakily gets to his feet, stumbling over himself as he tries to get away, Samus hot on his tail. Supreme Council Man 1 - And on top of that, instead of using their position to harm us, they opted to acquire information on personnel among the Federation. During this bit of conversation, the kihunter hops away, turning his head toward Samus to spit acid at her. She weaves under the projectile and shoulder tackles the alien. Keaton - What kind of information? Supreme Council Man 2 - Just about anything. Medical records, resumes, ID cards, anything with a name attached to it sans any devices. As the two speak, Samus shoulder tackles the kihunter into the side of a building. It takes a claw and tries to swipe at Samus, but she grabs the claw and throws him onto the concrete. Keaton - Of all the things to take... They could've launched a surprise attack and significantly harmed our forces. But this? This is down right bizarre. Samus stomps towards the kihunter, who's trying to crawl away. Suddenly, the alien is struck by a familiar beam. Energy pools from the kihunter and up the beam towards the source, who Samus looks up to see the infamous Sylux using a Shock Coil to steal energy from the kihunter and add it to him. Supreme Council Man 2 - It is strange. That's why we want that kihunter alive before us. To make him talk! While Sylux is stealing energy from the kihunter, Samus aims her arm cannon towards him, firing. He leaps off of the building, dodging the shot and ending up behind her. He fired the Shock Coil at her, slowly stealing energy from her. Before he can do significant damage, she whips her grapple beam around behind her, snagging him. She pulls him in and knees him in the stomach before sweeping him off of his feet and slamming him onto the ground. In the mean time, the kihunter was able to get some distance between him and Samus. Samus tried to rush towards it, but Sylux shot at her again. Category:Metroid (series) Category:Episodes